


visiting hours

by vincenza



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Multi, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vincenza/pseuds/vincenza
Summary: George pays Dream a visit in the prison, things escalate faster than he’d like.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 24





	visiting hours

**Author's Note:**

> First work pog.

Dry heat, surrounding him on all sides. A gray menagerie of beasts, lapping at his feet and lungs. A green beacon, bursting with uncontained feel.  
“It’s not fair.”  
George stared.  
“It’s not fucking fair! It’s not fair for me to be locked up here, wasting away, burning from the inside out! All I wanted was to make this server something I could be proud of! I just wanted it to be good, like it used to be. George, it used to be so good, remember? Us and Sapnap? But now everyone’s gone and torn it to shreds. It’s not fair, it’s not fair, it’s NOT FAIR! And you have the audacity to show up here, after everything that’s happened. To come here and pretend that everything’s fine?!”  
He hasn’t even said hello.  
“I never-”  
“Never what, cared? You never really showed up when it mattered George. Did this really mean nothing to you? Did I ever mean anything to you?”  
Rage in those eyes, so lost. How long has this man been drowning?  
A sigh, “you don’t get to say that Dream, you don’t-”  
“No? I don’t? Think of it George, you weren’t even a part of the horde that came to lock me away. You were just gone, dropped off the face of this forsaken earth. I guess all those hours together, these years were just nothing, huh. Nice to see what you really think of me.”  
A sharp inhale, so much for civility,  
“No. You don’t get to stand here and spew this shit to me Dream. You have no idea how much you, how- fuck!” A hand grasping at dark locks, this isn’t how he wanted it to go. Couldn’t they just calm down? It always ended up like this, so fast-yelling, screaming, fighting.  
“Dream you were the best thing to ever happen to me. Do you know how much it hurts to see you descend into madness like this?”  
A scoff, “as if you car-”  
“You don’t get to decide that!” Broken words, a cracked voice from what seems like hours of mourning.  
“You don’t get to stay there on your high horse, behind bars and walls thicker than your goddamn skull. You aren’t a god Dream, and no matter how mighty you think yourself to be- you need to resign yourself to the fact that you know nothing, nothing about anything that actually matters. Discs, Mars, Friend, The Axe. They’re items, memories, power will always be temporary. That which is tangible is never meant to last, you’re down to your last fucking life- I’d have thought you’d be smart enough to realize that truth by know. Cutting off attachments? Letting go of everything that gave you a-a reason? A purpose to survive? Do you know the absolute agony of watching the person you’d die for, who once said they’d do the same for you, walk away like it was nothing?”  
A step closer.  
“It was never nothing Geor-”  
“I loved you!”  
A step back.  
Silence. Wide eyes and a slack jaw against a pallor face.  
“I said it, there, fuck,” a hiccup, a sigh-weary with its weight.  
“I said it, does that make you happy, Dream? Does that give you some sort of vindication? You did it, you took away what was most prized to me. What I held dearest. You took away my friend, Dream.”  
A hand outstretched, an motion aborted as soon as it registered in the prisoner’s mind. A frightened shudder, forced to do nothing but watch as the one he once knew intimately’s shoulders heave with exhaustion - words spilling out faster and faster until a break, a crack in his voice, his exterior.  
“Do you remember when you got me those glasses Dream? The ones to help with my color blindness?”  
There wasn’t meant to be a response.  
“I know I’ve said my favorite color was blue - but right then, there? You were the first thing I ever saw like that, and I decided that green must be the best color in the world. Even if I can’t see it, because if it’s your color, how could it ever be bad? I think I knew before then, too, that I would follow you to the ends of the earth. I think it was always there, that feeling- lying dormant in the recesses of my heart. But I knew for certain, watching you stand behind the little yellow flower, green in all your glory, that I’d do whatever it took to stay with you. You made me a little home in your heart Dream, even if you didn’t know it. I felt like at the end of any day I could always come back to you.”  
A horrified whisper, “I’m sorry.”  
“You’re not, not really, not yet. But that’s okay - you have all the time in the world right now.”  
An echo of breaths.  
“Are you going to leave me George?”  
A child, sounding so lost.  
“I wish I could dream, I wish I could look at you and everything you’ve done and say we’re through. I wish I could move on, like Sapnap, or Bad.”  
“But you won’t?”  
“But I can’t -- Dream, you don’t just stop loving a person. Not the way that I love you. It eats at you, hollowing out your bones and heart to make more room for itself. It hurts more than you could ever imagine, but it’s the most exquisite thing as well. To know you have the capacity to love so deeply, that you’d give your entirety to someone. That we, humans, are capable of such profound emotion.”  
“And yet it hurts.”  
“Like a bitch. Watching everything crumble around you, beneath you, knowing nothing will ever come of this love. Despairing that for you, Dream, it’ll never be enough.”  
. . .  
“I wish it was.”  
“So do I.”


End file.
